Doomsday (OGVE)
Doomsday is the 29th episode of Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil and the ninth episode of the third season. it will premier on the the 26th of August 2013. Plot The episode begins where the last episode left off. Malware: Get ready Tennyson the end of the world begins now my forces will destroy everything. Ben: Your forces its just you and only you. Gwen: Yeah Dr. Psychobos is gone so is Khyber and his dog is with us the Nemetrix was stolen by Khyber. Malware: My forces are not limited to them since I absorbed Galvan B I own all their weapon systems I can turn into a planet at anytime. Kevin: But you would need your energy to build up or your body would burn out. Malware: Correct filth that is why I begin my attack on Earth so can build up the proper energy to summon my most powerful form now advance. Black and red ships rained over the planet and began to fire. Ben: You know what Malware. Malware: What. Ben: You talk to much. Ben changed into Spitter and blasted a high pressure water blast at Malware knocking him over Malware then shot Spitter changing him back. Ben: Whoa. Malware: I am to powerful for you Ben Tennyson. Ben: Sure whatever Gwen. Gwen: ABEO EXORIOR. Ben and co teleported off. Malware: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. PLUMBER'S BASE BELLWOOD Ben: This is bad this is really bad. Gwen: Get it together Ben. Ben: How Gwen he's got an army of himself and the power of a planet. Kevin: Don't give up until its to late. Max: Kevin is right we need to stay together. Rook: I say we put together a plumber strike force. Ben: Leave it to me. Gwen: Ben no. Ben: Not what I meant I need all of you to fight off Malware's forces off and protect Earth as much as possible whilst I fight Malware. Kevin: You sure bud. Gwen: Then my Mana is yours. Rook: As is my Proto-tool. All: GO TEAM. Gwen, Kevin, Rook, Max and a Plumber's force spread out over Bellwood whilst Ben headed for Malware. Gwen: PALAMERO SPIRE ZEPIZSELFERIAS MAXI. Gwen used a teleinetic spell blasting away all the robots Malware created. MEANWHILE Kevin: Bring it. Kevin absorbed metal and turned his hand into a chainsaw and cut down all the robots. Kevin: Thanks to that training on Osmos V my powers are so much stronger.' MEANWHILE Rook: I have defeated larger opponents on my home planet. Rook transformed his proto-tool into a blade and threw it destroying the robots. Malware: My forces are being tsken down to easily Tennyson's followers are stronger then I thought. Jury Rigg: You better believe it. Malware: Ben Tennyson using on of his useless alien forms again grow up. Jury Rigg: Sure whatever I need this and this now fix fix fix fix fix fix fix fix on on on. Jury Rigg assembled a proton laser faux 9000 and blasted Malware. Malware: How dare you. Malware blasted Jury Rigg turning Ben back. Ben: Ouch Ghost.....freak. Ben changed into Ghostfreak. Malware: An Ectonurite not bad. Ghostfeak: Get ready for frightful battle ahhh. Ghostfreak tried to possess Malware but Malware once again blasted him turning Ben back. Malware: An Ectonurite won't work on me my mutated genetic code won't allow it plus you can't possess an inorganic being fool. Ben: Ouch again damn what am I going to do. MEANWHILE Gwen: VESTRES VESTRES MAXI. Gwen blasted away more robots but more and more came in. Gwen: Oh no I am running out of energy. Kevin: Hi yah. Kevin knocked away the robots the robot then stuck an electo rod through his stomach. Gwen: Kevin no. The robots kept piling in. Robot: You will be destroyed. Gwen: I kind of figured that tin can. The robots continously blasted Gwen and Kevin killing them both. Ben looked on in horror. Ben: Kevin Gwen noooo. Ben: Your gonna pay for that you waste of space. Ben changed into Frankenstrike he then blasted a super powerful beam of green electricity into Malware. Frankenstrike: Just die already for Ester. Malware: Ah yes your girlfriend the one I destroyed the one who saved your life and I obliterated her. Frankenstrike: Stop it just stop it. Ben changed back. Ben: Just stop it already. Malware: Look at you your so Pathetic as soon as a few people die you become as weak as dead grass. Malware kicked Ben over. MEANWHILE Rook: Your gonna pay for what you did to Kevin and Gwen. Max: You freaks will pay for taking away my granddaughter and her fiance'. Rook: Fiance'. Max: Oh please Gwen and Kevin have been engaged since Kevin turned 18. Robot: How nice my hard drive is melting now die. Rook and Max were obliterated by the Mal-Bot. Ben: No. Zed ran up extremely upset to Malware. Malware destroyed Zed instantly. Malware: Khyber's Dog is with you hahahaha Iv'e hated that mutt since it bit me. Ben changed into Way Big. Way Big: This is the end for you. Malware: You know what I just realised Ben Tennyson. Way Big: WHAT. Malware: I'm complete. Malware flew high into space and transformed into a giant planet. Malware: Nownow benben Tennysontennyson you see the end of the world and the Universe. Malware sucked up Way Big into the planet and consumed by Planet Malware. Malware: Now the Universe is mine Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. TO BE CONTINUED Jaakor (Wall - Blog - ) 04:21, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Major Events *Malware transforms into his newest form a planet. *Kevin, Gwen, Rook and Max are killed in this episode. *It is revealed Gwen and Kevin are secretly engaged since Kevin turned 18. *Mal-Bots make their debut. *Ben is comsumbed by Planet Malware. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Max Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Zed Villains *Malware *Mal-Bots Aliens Used *Frankenstrike *Jury Rigg *Way Big *Spitter *Ghostfreak Trivia *Malware enslaves humanity *Malware turns into a planet and begins his assault on the universe. *Ben is consumed by Malware. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil Category:Season 3 Episodes